For over 50 years, automated machines have been used to apply labels onto containers, such as bottles, cans or jars. Typically these machines utilize cold glue or hot melt adhesives which are applied by a roller onto a pad prior to pickup and then transfer of a label onto another pad or drum which applies it to a container. Conventional automated labeling machines include those manufactured by Krones AG in Germany or Krones, Inc. in Franklin Wis. (Krones AG and Krones, Inc., being referred to herein as “Krones”).